The Story of the 412th Battlion
by Kukuris9705
Summary: Jedi Master Odai and the brave troopers of the 412th battalion have been sent to a world on the outer rim to protect it from separatist control. As they land their ship is blown up mysteriously and their communication to the temple has been knocked out. Can they survive and can Republic Forces hold out or well the Separatist win control.


"General we are being flanked by flanked sir," a clone trooper said.

"Ace, you and your squad head that way, and someone please radio in that we need reinforcements," the Jedi General Victor Odai ordered.

"Yes sir, right away," the clone trooper said immediately.

The Jedi Master Odai was considered one of the strangest Jedi in the Order. He was outspoken and believed that the Jedi needed to learn more about the dark side of the force. He believed greatly that to truly understand the light side one must understand the dark side. These beliefs are dangerous to share with other Jedi. Jedi believed that emotions and attachment got in the way of clarity. In fact Jedi Masters are quick to point out the dark side get their strength from raw emotions and most Sith are blinded by their emotions and start attacking innocent people. Like they are now.

"Sir, a group of droids got past our defense's and started heading toward the city," Clone Commander Jack said.

Victor ran to the radio, "This is Jedi Master Odai, I'm on Moorja and we are outnumbered and out matched. The 412th is holding out. The Cruiser we where on got shot down. Please send back up." He put the radio down and handed it to a clone trooper. "Let me know it anyone responds."

Blaster fire and explosions are happening all over the place.

"Yes General, sir."

"Jack, get ready to retreat. We are going to break up into smaller groups and maintain radio contact. Just keep hitting them and running. If we stay and fight we will die," Victor was not about to die in a suicide mission.

"What's the plan sir," Jack asked while firing his blaster.

"To survive of course, we can't keep fighting in the open like this and we are not even sure if we are reaching them with our long range communication. So the plan is to scatter and survive until reinforcements arrive hopefully," Odai said.

"Why don't we burrow one of their ships since they shot all of ours down. Then we send a messenger back to the Republic and hopefully they bring reinforcements," Clone trooper Hutch suggested.

"That may actually work. Jack round up your best scouts have them find the nearest droid airfield. Then we will regroup and try to capture it," Odai said.

"Yes sir," Jack got on his radio, "Stix, Redding and Flash I need you 3 to head North West of here. We believe their maybe an airfield their. I remember seeing their aircraft come from that direction."

"We're on it sir," Stix said.

"Come on boys, let's head out." The 3 troopers left and snuck out of the battlefield.

"Everyone else scatter and break into smaller groups, try to hide and engage only if necessary, we need to hold out for reinforcements," Odai ordered. "Lets show them the might of the Republic." Several troopers cheered when he finished.

Several Troopers went in all over the place. Odai was found his best to keep the droids focused on him. Blaster fire and explosions where happening all over the plains of Moorja. Most of the troopers where probably hiding into the woods or mountain's to hide. Odai knew this was the best course of action. With no reinforcements coming and no way to communicate with the Republic the best I press to scatter and hope back up would arrive.

"Jack, get ready to move out. It won't be long before they send more reinforcements," Odai was concerned. He just ordered a retreat and is telling his men to leave this post.

"Sir we cant retreat. We are winning plus what about the civilians in that city," a trooper asked while firing his weapon.

Odai understood completely where he was coming from, "Trooper we need to retreat. We don't have the man power to survive a straight out attack and we are out matched here in the open. By running to the woods and scattering we are harder to find, kill and fight. Go I will hold them back while everyone gets out." Odai grabbed his light saber and a light on both ends shot out. He jumped out of the trench he was in and started deflecting blaster fire back toward the enemy.

"Come on, provide the general covering fire," Jack ordered.

"No don't worry about me. I can hold my own," Odai was confident. He was deflecting their blaster fire back toward the droids. "Just get out of here, I won't be to far behind."

"Yes sir, you heard the general retreat," everyone grabbed everything they could and ran.

 _Meanwhile back on Curasant._

"I wonder what is keeping Master Odai from reporting in," Mace Windu was worried.

"Worry not, Victor Odai is capable, he is," Yoda said trying to consult Windu.

"Its not him I worry about, but the mission. Something about it doesnt seem right. Why would separatist attack a planet like Moorja and why did the Chancellor send a full battalion. Now Victor isn't responding." Mace was very worried.

"Sense it I do, much trouble. Maybe Skywalker or Krell can help." Yoda suggested.

Mace was weary from making these kinds of choices, the Clone War has been going on for a good while now and shows no signs of stopping. "Skywalker is already on a different mission. Krell is a great comander and he may be what Odai needs."

"I agree. Hopefully he can uncover that which that wish to keep covered." Yoda said in agreement.

 _Back on Moorja._

After several hours of intense fighting Odai, Jack and a squad of about 5 troopers are resting in the woods near a stream of running water.

"Master Odai, do you think the Republic well come to our aid?" A trooper asked.

"I would hope so, we are outnumbered here. Even more so with how close we are to separatist controled space." Odai responded. "This planet is vital for establishing a base to keep an eye out for separatist incursions and establishing a base for exploring more of the galaxy."

In truth Odai had no idea if they would send help. Him and the council have been at odds for a while now. Even before the clone wars started Odai believed that the dark side may return and believed that Jedi had to learn about it in order to truly defeat it. As usual the council refused to accept the claims and even considered banishong him from the order, but decided against it.

"Sir, I just for word from Stix. Apparently the droids moved the airfield and destroyed what ships they couldn't salvage. We are back to square one sir." Jack said.

"Great, let's just hope that reinforcements come soon. Until then we shall hold the line." Odai said.


End file.
